1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask, and more particularly to a breathing mask that is connected to a breathing tube and allows the breathing tube to rotate universally such that the breathing tube is able to pivot to a proper orientation preventing itself from over bending and obstructing the air or oxygen conveyance and even pulling the mask to result in leakage no matter what position a patient is located relative to a breathing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A breathing mask is worn on a patient's head and allows the patient to connect to a breathing apparatus and breathe through the breathing apparatus. A conventional breathing mask has a mask body and a headband. The mask body is mounted adjacent to the patient's nose and has two nostril tubes mounted on the mask body and press-contacting and slightly extending into the patient's nostrils. Furthermore, the mask body is able to engage a breathing tube that is connected to a breathing apparatus such that the oxygen is conveyed into the patient's nasal cavity. The headband is attached to the patient's head to ensure that the mask body is fastened securely on the patient's nose.
However, the mask body mounted on the breathing tube by a general mounting manner does not allow the breathing tube to rotate relative to the mask body. When a relative position of the patient to the breathing apparatus is changed, the breathing tube bends in different directions. An excessive bending extent of the breathing tube narrows an internal passage thereof and negatively affects the oxygen conveyance therein. The over bent breathing tube even inadvertently separates from the breathing apparatus or mask body and leads to interrupt the related therapy or endanger the patient's life.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a breathing mask to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.